


S&H Poems by Pat L.

by PatL



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: A collection of my poems, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-07
Updated: 2001-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatL/pseuds/PatL





	S&H Poems by Pat L.

Inspired by "Sweet Revenge"

Hutch's Prayer: I do believe  
3/7/01

God, are you listening?  
Why did this happen?  
He needs you now.  
Please help him.

How can there be a God?  
You made him in your image  
You sent him to me  
Why do you have to take him now?

Oh God, I do believe  
Please don't take him  
I need him more than you do.

Starsk? Starsky?? He's awake!!  
Oh God, I do believe!  
Thank-you  
I'll take good care of him.

 

Don't Say Goodbye   
( Hutch's POV)

I watch you sleeping   
Your face bathed in the rays of the sun  
I wonder how life can go on when all that matters to me  
Lies in this room

I don't know how we got here  
It seems like only yesterday  
We were walking together  
Without a care in the world

Now I watch you slipping away  
And I wonder how I am supposed to go on

Please open your eyes  
For the only way I know who I am  
Is when you look at me

Please smile at me  
It's the only way   
I can keep the darkness from closing in

Please hold my hand  
And give me the strength   
To endure what is yet to come

Don't say goodbye  
When there is so much left unsaid  
I love you enough to let you go  
Please love me enough to stay

Poem by Pat L.  
April, 2004

Floating  
(Starsky's POV)

Where am I?  
What's going on?  
I can't feel my legs.  
I can't feel … anything.

I'm floating.

Wait, I see something.   
I see people; they look like doctors and nurses.  
I see a figure on a bed.  
Is it Hutch?  
Is he hurt?  
Is he … dying?

Hutch, talk to me!

I'll see if I can get closer.  
That's funny.  
I can't feel my body so how am I going to get closer?  
Still, I'll try.  
Here I go, down, down.  
Oh God, it's not Hutch.

It's me.

What's happening?  
I don't understand this!  
Why can't I feel my body?  
How can I be up here, looking down at myself?  
Hutch, where are you?

I need you.

I see him; he's running through the doors.  
He's almost here. Thank God.  
Oh no, I'm falling.  
I'm going down.  
I can feel my legs now.

I can feel … everything.

It hurts, oh God it hurts.  
My chest hurts.  
It's so hard to breathe.  
I can't open my eyes.  
It's like they're glued shut.  
Help me, Hutch!

I need you.

I can hear now.  
I'm not alone.  
Hutch is here.  
He's talking, I can hear his voice.  
I'm here, Hutch. I'm here!  
Turn around.  
OK, he sees me now.  
Everything's going to be OK.

Hutch, did I … die?

Pat L.  
January 9, 2007  
USA

 

I'll Never Forget You  
(Inspired by a picture posted by Sonja van Schalm)

The day I lost you  
I thought I would stop living, too  
You were a part of me  
The biggest part of my soul  
How could I go on?

Then I walked outside and knew  
That you really weren't gone at all  
Your love is like a lighthouse  
Shining its beacon on a stormy night  
Your smile rivals the brightest day  
Reminding me of how much you loved life  
Your eyes are as blue as the clearest sky  
Keeping me warm on the coldest day  
Even your hair, which is as dark as the night  
Shines with highlights  
Brief patches of hope in my deepest despair

I see the sun above me  
And I know I have to go on  
There is so much left to do  
And I know you will be with me  
In my heart, where it matters  
You were the greatest gift anyone could give me  
And as long as I live, I will never forget you

Pat L.  
08/11/04  
USA

 

Assorted Poems

Me and Thee – 10/5/00

The world is filled with shadows  
Pain and despair lurk in every corner  
Evil hides in the darkness  
Tempting me, reaching out to   
Grip me in its unfeeling hands

Though I live in the darkness,  
I am not afraid, for you are with me  
As long as we are together  
I shall not say "You" or "I"   
But rather "Me and Thee",   
Forever.

 

Maybe Next Year – 11/25/00  
A Christmas Poem – Hutch's POV

Starsky singing "Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer"  
Visions of euphoric sentimentalism rush through his head  
A time long past, promises not kept  
The true meaning of Christmas lost  
Maybe next year?

Seven years old, sitting at the piano  
"Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer" brings a smile  
A mothers words, "Kenny, you're much too good for that."  
"But I want to play, mother. It's fun. Oh, all right."  
Maybe next year?

Thirteen years and growing, watching the falling snow.  
"Grandpa and I are going to get a tree, Dad, want to come?"  
"I'm sorry, I mean... father. Will you come?"  
Too many promises to keep. More important things to do.  
Maybe next year?

Eighteen and grown, world-weary and sad.  
"Didn't you like the car? The best money can buy."  
"I don't understand you. What more do you want?"  
"Just your love, Dad. I'm sorry, I mean... father."  
Maybe... next year?

 

Darkness – 8/26/01 (Inspired by the Episode: Bloodbath)

I'm scared.

I cover my eyes  
So I can't see their faces

I cover my ears  
So I don't hear the screams

I don't let myself feel  
Their pain is too much to bear

Evil stands before me on two legs  
An inverted cross on his head like a shield.

He wants the other half of my soul  
Can he make it his?

He stole the music in my heart  
Can I ever get it back?

I'm scared

Simon  
Simon  
Simon  
When We're 64 – 5/25/03

When we're 64 and our job is done  
Will I still see you smile?  
Will I feel your hand on my shoulder?  
And will our hearts still beat as one?

When we're 64 and we look back on yesterday  
Will we think of all the time we spent together?  
Will we remember the good times or bad?  
Or remember the love for each other that we always had?

When we're 64 and our grandchildren sit on our knee  
Will we tell them stories of the good that we did?  
Will we tell them how we stood side by side?  
And pass to them the legacy of me and thee?

We've been through so much together  
So many years filled with heartache and pain  
As long as you were still by my side  
I'd do it all over again.

 

Two Different Worlds – 6/01/03

Two children born from different worlds  
One has hair the color of sable  
Curls soft as mother's touch  
The other with silky strands   
That catches the light of the sun

Two teenagers lead different lives  
One comes from the mean streets of the city  
Raised with love until violence shatters his world   
And breaks his young heart  
The other from the rolling hills of the Midwest  
Who knows opulence and the status that wealth brings  
But longs for the love he has missed

Two young men that meet in the City of Angels  
Drawn together by Fate and bound by love  
Two arms that reach for each other and embrace  
They rejoice in their differences and find a common ground  
Together they stand back to back, sure in their convictions  
What love has brought together, no man can tear apart.


End file.
